battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aliyon
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! PaulMoore12 20:29, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, on the firedancer page, there is a small picture of the back of the card at the upgrade section. I thought it would be cool to get a picture of the upgrade in there, but how do I do this? I uploaded the picture, but have no idea how to get it in there XD (<-- kinda new at wiki editing) Davy5 15:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Aliyon. I wonder who is an admin here? I'm looking forward to work with you. --Scol 18:57, 24 March 2009 (UTC) -- Thanks for your welcome. As you know, I folded information from certain relevant pages into the Card page, making those page redundant e.g. Armor Type and such. I think those pages should now redirect to Card. What do you think? Rodamn 06:40, 26 March 2009 (UTC) -- I think I'd like to leave the individual articles like Attack Type as they are. Makes it easier for people to find the information they are looking for. Great job on the Card page btw. --Aliyon 08:38, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Sounds perfectly reasonable to me. Thanks for pat on the back heh. :) Rodamn 08:54, 26 March 2009 (UTC) -- Same here, thanks for the welcome and little pat on the back too. :D This here is the first wiki that i edited, so i'm kinda nooby, but since i'm more or less often bored at work i'll try to help out where i can. Mysteltain 09:47, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, one thing that is bugging me are the element pages versus the element card pages, i.e. Fire and Fire Cards pages. It seems like explaining Fire Cards versus Fire itself is mostly redundant. I propose this solution (I'd have proposed this on one of the page's discussion, but this seems like a more central place hehe): #Move any Element_Card pages with card lists to List_of_Element_Cards. #Add references and reference sections to List_of_Element_Cards. #Redirect the element_card pages to element pages. I'm modeling this after some wikipedia pages (E.g. Rock_Band vs. List_of_songs_in_Rock_Band). These are pretty fundamental and substantial changes and affect a handful of pages, so I'd like to get two or three "yeah, that seems right" before I go all Bruce Lee on those pages. Thoughts? -- "yeah, that seems right" Mysteltain 14:47, 26 March 2009 (UTC) -- Well I had nothing to do with the 'Card List' pages in the first place. I always thought they seemed a little odd myself. I don't quite understand how what you propose is any different, but you welcome to change them. --Aliyon 17:26, 26 March 2009 (UTC) -- http://bfcards.info/ has a short PARTNERS section in their navigation frame, how about you or somebody else in charge asks them for a neat little link to us? Oh and i don't have any decent tools here to create link button, if anyone wanna do that then the size should be about 88x31, which is unfortunatly not the ideal size for photoshopping with paint. --Mysteltain 08:58, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Aliyon, just some constructive criticism on the Faction pages. They look really nice, and you're doing a great job of giving them all a standard look, which I think is fantastic. But...(there's always a but) I think you might be trying to put too much into the template. Most specifically, I think the body needs to come out of the template. Here's why: when someone wants to add new sections or edit, they have to edit the template parameter instead of the editing the template itself. When everything is hidden in the template parameters, it's also hidden from the WYSIWYG editor. Anyway, absolutely no disrespect intended. --Rodamn 15:46, 27 March 2009 (UTC) You make a valid point. It actually makes things easier for me too. I just wasn't sure I would be able to lay it out the way I wanted if the body wasn't part of the template. I got it to work though. Thanks for the tip. --Aliyon 16:05, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Did nobody see my previous bfcards.info thingy or was it just ignored? --Mysteltain 16:46, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :o Don't worry, I'm trying to come up with a suitable button. Actually getting BFcards to put up shouldn't be a problem. I have an inside contact. ;) --Aliyon 17:29, 27 March 2009 (UTC) How's this? I'll see about getting it put up on BFcards next time I talk to Heavy. Shouldn't more than a day or two. --Aliyon 21:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) You seem to have quite some nice contacts. The button looks really great and hopefully the link on bfcards.info will attract some hard working folks :D --Mysteltain 22:09, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Walkthroughs Aliyon, I was going to start coming up with a few extensive walkthroughs for the Normal and Advanced single player and 2 player maps. I'm pretty new to Wiki's, but this shouldn't be too hard. I'll run them by you first to see if they're missing anything. Nice job here as well :) --StrifeRaZoR 16:15, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Card List I Was thinking about trying to put every card in game on here each with its own page and what it does. just wondering where you can get high quality card images like the picture of firedancer on the Fire Page image posting hey, i was woundering, this is the first web page, ive helped to post on, i want to know how to put images into my posts/edits, and if you can put screen shots on the web page i want to know because i think that with some of the articals i have helped with a pickture would help to show what the artical is talking about. ps: how do u get screen shots on bf anyway??